Summer in Idris
by Smok3jaguar
Summary: Clary visits Idris for summer, her mother is in newyork with sebastian and it's left up to her to solve the mystery of her dreams. Will she ever remember her past life? or will  she continue to forget?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight was streaming down his face, illuminating his sharp angelic features making his golden hair shine like white gold, the light of the moon reflecting through his eyes. He was staring up at the sky through the barred windows of his cell. His hands and feet were manacled and chained to the wall, his face expressionless and eerily calm. A soft whisper came out of his bruised lips "Clary…"

I bolted upright breathing hard, cold sweat streaming down my back, my hair plastered to my face. I looked at the small clock on my bedside table, it was only 3 in the morning, I groaned and sank back to bed. I've had that dream for 3 nights in a row now. Who was that boy? How did he know my name? Wait! I know it's just a dream but why do I have this nagging feeling that it's real? I turned to my side and pondered these thoughts, not long after, sleep welcomed me into its embrace once more.

I woke up to the sound of the alarm buzzing on my bedside table, I rolled around and groped for the clock but landed face first on the floor instead. "Crap! That hurt!" I stood up lazily and turned off the alarm, my eyes were still closed as I got into the bathroom and nearly slipped. I grabbed my towel, hung it on the towel rack, undressed and stepped into the shower. The cold water nearly shocked me to death, but I stood still and waited for the hot water to come and soothe my sore muscles and wash my dreams away. I hit myself on the forehead "stop thinking about it Clary, it's not real!" I grabbed the shampoo and furiously scrubbed my scalp. I dried myself with the towel and changed into tattered jeans and a fitted black shirt. I blow dried my hair and styled it straight. Now where was I supposed to go, school was out and mom was in Newyork with Sebastian. Well, the day was too good to waste so I just decided to sketch on the park I grabbed my sketch pad, crayons, and pencils, stuffed them in my sling bag, put on my black converse and headed out the door. The park was way too crowded today, families on picnics, couples making out behind trees and bushes, and kids playing around. Oh well, better get to the lake then. I stumbled upon the lake 3days ago when I decided to go for a walk and wandered into the forest, I considered it my private place since then. I sat on the grassy side where the view was spectacular and thought about what to draw, but that was the trouble, I couldn't think of anything because I kept thinking about one thing, the boy in chains. I became unaware of the things around me as I immersed myself in my thoughts and started to draw. My hand seemed to move rapidly to capture what was in my mind. After a while, I put down my pencil and examined my drawing. Amazingly I was able to capture the strange ethereal beauty the boy possessed. "He's just too good to be true" I muttered under my breath and sighed.

"Nice drawing" Suddenly I was pulled back to earth, I looked behind me to see a tall boy with glasses perched on his nose bending down and studying my drawing. "wha . . . . . .Excuse me?" I said a bit rudely

"Oh hey, sorry about that. . . . . . . . . . I'm Simon by the way" He offered his hand, I looked at his outstretched hand and suspiciously took it "Clary".

He took a moment before he let go of my hand " so, do you come here often?" he asked and glanced around then added "alone?" To this I replied " Well sorry but I seem to have left my Imaginary friend at home, what are you doing here?" I stressed the word _you_ as I said it. I tried to raise my eyebrow at him and failed miserably, a string of curses followed in my head. "Me?" Simon said, "I just happened to pass by and saw you here" he smiled then, a slight mischievous smile. I laughed a little" Right, so you just happened to pass by. . . . . . . a lake. . . . . . .in the middle of the forest, you really expect me to believe that?" I stood up gathering my things, he still had that stupid smile in his face " well believe it or not, it's the truth. Would you rather have me say that I was stalking you?" he said and feigned innocence. " dude, I came here to sketch, draw, whatever, so I'm not in the mood for your little mind games, so if you'll excuse me I have to go find another sunshiny place where only I know about, sit my ass down and sketch, draw, whatever.. so bye!" I walked past him and suddenly felt a hand grasping my arm preventing me to go any further. "I came here to get some fresh air cause I've been having some weird dreams lately okay?" Simon said, then I suddenly remembered my own dreams and wondered if there was a connection. . . stop it! You're being paranoid! " sorry 'bout that, so would you rather hang out with me than mope around with that miserable face of yours?" I asked him a little embarrassed, he brightened up and said "sure, why not? In fact I would even be glad to model for you while you sketch, which do you prefer, nude and wet?(from swimming in the lake) topless? Bottomless? Or only with my boxers? Take your pick" I slapped him with my sketchpad while laughing.

Simon turned out to be a really good guy, smart and funny, and we instantly became best friends. We babbled on about our favorite food, music and stuff. After a while we got tired of talking and just sat down quietly. I resumed drawing while he stared into space. "soooooo. . . . . . you're single?" He asked after a while " Yes, . . . . . actually I plan to be a nun someday" I replied, He looked at me like onions were sprouting out of my head. "you're kidding right?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and said " of course I am Simon! Only ugly people become nuns cause they know no one's gonna want to marry them sheesh, and I in fact am too good looking to be a nun" I said with a smirk. I got up to wash my hands on the lake and clumsily slipped on a patch of wet grass in front of simon, he grabbed me by the hand as I was about to fall turning me to him and landed on top of him instead. I instantly turned red, he suddenly got so close to me.. his lips were so close to mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face, his eyes staring intently into mine. I almost forgot that he was good looking until his face nearly collided with mine, He slowly brought up his hand to my face, brushing my cheek lightly with his fingertips "clary . . . . . . .I think you broke my back" he said a little breathlessly

**Yay its done! haha hope you liked it I'm new at this and it's my first time writing a fanfic so bear with me XD oh and reviews pls pls pls . ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, ummm so here's chapter two.. enjoy! ^^**

"wha. . . .I . . ugh!" Clary instantly snapped back to reality and smacked Simon straight in the face, stood up, went to the lake and left Simon rolling and groaning in pain. "hmph! Good for you!" She shouted back at him and made an L shape with thumb and point finger on her forehead. When she reached the shore, she picked up the largest stone she could find and threw it at him, this time she missed. "What the hell was that for!" a slow smile was creeping up to his face.

After recovering from her shock Clary walked slowly back to Simon, picked up her things and turned to leave. Looked back at Simon, then said

" I guess I'll see you around then?"

"I'm sure you will"

With that she turned around and walked away. She hadn't realized how late it was and her stomach was rumbling. "ooh better find a place to eat" Luckily she found a restaurant not too far away. She opened the door and welcomed the warmth overflowing from within, stepped inside and looked for a seat near the window. A waiter came soon enough after that and handed her the menu.

She scanned the menu carefully and almost 5 minutes passed by, the waiter began to get impatient and tapped his foot on the floor repeatedly. Clary noticed and finally settled for Fries, burger and coke. The waiter looked annoyed and relieved at the same time. While she waited for her order, she silently mulled over the events that happened that day and blushed when she suddenly remembered Simon and her almost kissing. She slapped her own cheek "what on earth are you thinking about clary!" She noticed a couple staring at her across the table and stopped talking to herself immediately.

She tried to focus her attention on the window instead, just as she looked outside, she noticed a guy leaning against the street light across the street. He had golden hair but she couldn't clearly make out his face, but Clary was almost sure that he was staring at her. The waiter chose that moment to magically reappear. Clary nearly jumped out of the window.

"Here you go, fries burger and coke, would that be all miss? Miss? Are you alright?"

"I. . .I'm fine thankyou, and yes that would be all"

The waiter gave her a quizzical look, she forced a smile out of her face. The waiter seemed convinced so he just shrugged and went away. Clary looked out the window again but the guy was no longer there. Was she imagining things? Her stomach grumbled in response, she grinned sheepishly, yeah it's the hunger talking, better eat.

Throughout her needless to say unhealthy dinner, the guy across the street kept tugging at her brain which caused her to eat her burger but pick at the fries instead. The couple started to stare at her again, this time she got annoyed. So she called the waiter, paid her bills and left. The cold air greeted her as she stepped out the door and she shivered, remembering that she only wore a shirt and no jacket. She walked hugging herself and cursed as she looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 9:30 pm. She began to walk hurriedly and noticed something from the corner of her eye. There was someone following her across the street. He wore a hooded jacket so she couldn't see his face, this man was tall and skinny and there was something terribly wrong with him, she couldn't point out what exactly. She looked around and to her horror, noticed that they were the only ones in that alley. The man seemed to sense her panic because he started moving towards her. This time Clary ran as fast as she could, afraid to look behind her and find the man running after her.

But she could hear the heavy footsteps that followed her and knew instantly that the man was chasing her, she glanced behind her to see that the man held in his hand a knife. Clary began to dread that the man was going to catch up to her and what? Rip her heart out? Ugh, it was getting weirder and weirder because wherever she ran there was no one around.

She turned sharply into a corner and stopped to catch her breath. She wasn't sure if she had lost him and it took her a great amount of courage to look out over the street again, she looked from left to right but there seemed to be no sign of the man. Her knees gave out in great relief and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she closed her eyes for a while thanking God for watching over her, she opened her eyes and made a move to stand up and froze.

The man was suddenly in front of her, holding the knife up ready to plunge it into her. Tears streamed down her face. The man looming above her was laughing, a horrible ugly sound

"no. . " she sobbed "no. . . No! NOOOOOO!"

Then, something gold passed in front of her in an unbelievable speed. The man suddenly stopped laughing, gave out a high screeching sound dropped the knife and dissolved into dust, disintegrating right before her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was all too much for her. Her vision was starting to blur. The last thing she remembered was feeling someone embrace her and whisper in her ear. "clary. . . clary" like it was some kind of a prayer.

**Phew! haha sucks i know right?**

**oh well still hope you liked it ^^**

**Reviews pls pls pls pls XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, umm so here's chapter three, I wasn't really able to focus when I was writing it so it may come out as uninteresting but still, I hope you like it XD**

Clary woke up to the sound of water dripping on the floor. She tried to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. All she knew was that she was somewhere cold, and she was lying on something hard, like concrete. She passed out again.

"Clary. . . .Clary. . .Wake up Clary. . ."

Someone was shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. She slowly sat up, opened her eyes, and saw for the first time the person who was calling out to her. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, He looked like an angel. With that blonde hair like a halo around his head, his smooth features, his golden eyes resting tenderly upon hers, and his lips, she couldn't take her eyes off his lips. He looked exactly like the boy in her dreams.

"Who. . . .who are you?" Her voice came out like a whisper, she cleared her throat and asked again "Who are you?"

He looked at her with a pained expression on his face, but then quickly disappeared, his face was as blank as paper, expressionless, uncaring.

"My name is Jace Wayland"

"Oh, uhm where. . . what am I doing here?"

Memories came flooding back to her and she remembered. She remembered being chased, and she was running for her life. He was the one who had saved her, she ought to be thanking him, but how could she when she didn't know if he wasn't also a threat to her?

"You were being chased, and I saved you, but you passed out, so I brought you here."

They were in an abandoned warehouse.

"How did you know I was being chased? How did you kill that. . .that thing. . . I saw it, it turned to dust when you stabbed it"

"Don't call them "it" or "things" they were once human like you. . . . and I was following you.

He didn't seem to be embarrassed by admitting the fact that he was following her. She was more confused than ever, she wanted to ask a million questions but what came out instead was

"I want to go home"

"You can't go home for now. It's not safe, you'll have to stay with me for a while"

Clary looked around and saw boxes everywhere, and dust. Spider webs crowded the room, her voice was nearly a squeak when it came out.

"Is this where you live?"

"No, this is where rats live, I just brought you here to hide for a while, there were more of them coming and I couldn't deal with them alone, no matter how strong I seem to be" He added with a smirk.

This was ridiculous, maybe he was some kind of a stalker, or maybe he was demented, but she couldn't get the image of her nearly being killed out of her head so she chose not to argue.

"Can you stand up?"

Clary nodded, Jace just looked at her for a while before standing up and turned around so that his back was to her. His voice was clouded with conflicting emotions when he spoke but with what emotions Clary did not know.

"I have a car waiting outside, follow me" and with that he stormed out.

**JACE**. . .

He had been watching her for a while now, since he came back to town. It had been a year since he last saw her and damn! How he missed her. So it nearly crushed him to see her and that boy, Simon nearly kissing. It took every inch of his will power not to go to them and rip Simon in half, how dare he! She is mine! At least she was before it happened and changed his life, and their relationship forever. He thanked the Angels for this chance to maybe. . . . maybe start over again. When he saw that man following her, he immediately sensed that something was wrong, then Clary started to run, and the man chased after her. Luckily he made it in time to save her. Then she passed out in his arms, He grabbed that moment to crush her into his arms, he had never thought that he would be able to hold her like this again.

He continued to watch her after he had brought her to the warehouse, She was just as he remembered he, beautiful and delicate, like a porcelain doll. He wanted to touch her but was afraid that she would shatter and break and this would all be just a dream. Then she woke up, and how it broke his heart to hear her say " Who are you?" He had tried so hard, so very hard to forget her, for both their sakes but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he decided to be cold instead, to be uncaring and uninterested towards her.

Clary stood up and followed Jace outside, her jaw almost dropped when she saw the long sleek black limousine infront of her. Jace was holding the door to the passenger side open and was waiting for Clary to get inside. Clary clamped up her jaw and got inside, Jace followed after her."To the manor" Jace said to the driver, he caught Clary's eyes staring at him in confusion and said "What?" throwing up his arms for emphasis.

"Nothing!" Clary quickly replied, they sat in silence for most of the ride, both of them staring out the window. Questions raced inside Clary's head, who was he really? Where is he taking me? Why did that man try to kill me? And what on earth was she thinking! Agreeing to stay with some random hot guy without her mom even knowing, her mom!

"oh sweet Zeus! My mom's gonna kill me!" She suddenly blurted out.

"don't worry, that's been taken care of" Jace said without even looking at her.

Clary just blinked in confusion "Wait, you know my mom? How the hell do you know who I am anyway!"

This time Jace looked her straight in the eye "Oh I know everything about you, and you used to know everything about me too"

What does that mean? She didn't remember having ever met him before. She was just about to ask that same question when the car came to a stop.

"We're here"

Clary got out first and she froze, before her stood a big mansion, with spacious gardens at every side, the mansion itself looked like it was built a century ago and reeked of elegance. Clary didn't know what to say.

Jace laughed softly behind her. "Welcome to the Wayland Manor"

He said behind her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine.

**Hmmmmmn so what do you think? Neh**

**Reviews please pls pls pls. . . . thankyou very much XD**


End file.
